Vampire Kisses
by Sango Tsubasa
Summary: Ushio and Mikage have a special mission for Yusei and friends: hunt down a vampire! However, when Yusei encounters this vamp, his view on them changes. Yusei finds himself falling madly in love. However, when he goes back to his friends... -Yusei x Bruno-


**Vampire Kisses**

**Part 1**

**Sunrise**

Yusei, Jack, and Crow sat down at the table, opposite Ushio and Mikage. They had been invited to dinner, but they knew it was more than that. They knew Ushio and Mikage had an assignment for them. They often were invited to expensive dinners before being asked a huge favor. Sure enough, half way though dinner, Ushio said, "So… we have a favor to ask you…"

Yusei sighed and set his silverware down. "Of course you do," he sighed, wiping his hands clean on his napkin. "Well," Mikage began, "Recently, there have been several reported cases of vampire attacks. None of the victims remember what happened, but they were found with half-healed bit marks, and ripped clothes, suggesting they were raped. The victims were both male and female, so we can't assume the gender of the vampire. We'd appreciate your help with this case. We need night watchers. Would you be so kind as to help us? We need all the help we can get!"

There was silence as the three young adults thought about this. Just as Jack and Crow opened their mouths to say no, Yusei beat them. "Of course we'll help!" he said. "WHAT?!" Jack and Crow exclaimed. "Come one, guys," Yusei said to them, "Innocent people are being abducted and violated, men and women alike! We can't let the people of the city be terrorized like this! The city should be a fun and safe place at night, not dangerous and frightening!" Jack and Crow exchanged looks. "Well, _I'm_ helping," Yusei said, "You can do what you choose." Jack sighed. "Well, I'm not going to let you go alone…" he said. "Me either," Crow put in. "Good, then it's settled!" Ushio said, "Tonight, nine o'clock, spread out and keep a look out. Come by the station around eight thirty to pick up defensive weapons."

The matter was settled.

***

Yusei roamed around the northern part of the city. To his belt, he has attached a taser, handcuffs, smoke bombs, a wooden steak, and a tranquilizer gun. He also had authorization ID cards stating that he had permission from the Department of Security to have these weapons in his possession.

Yusei walked around for a good hour or so before he took a break, sitting down on a bench. The city seemed fine. He closed his eyes. A little nap wouldn't hurt…

***

Yusei woke abruptly to someone shaking him. "Huh?" Yusei said, blinking sleep from his eyes. "Um… I think you were just mugged…" said the man who had woken him up. "What?!" Yusei jumped up and checked himself. His wallet and deck were there… but his belt and weapons where gone! How did that happen without him realizing?! He looked up at the public clock. It was half past midnight. "What?! How'd it get so late?! I swear I only closed my eyes for a second! Oh man, everything's gone! Ushio and Mikage-san are going to kill me!" He then to back to the guy who had woken him. "Did you see which way the thief went?!" "Um… that way, I think…" he replied, pointing and blushing. Yusei could see he was shy about talking to people he didn't know. He had short crayon-blue hair and misty grey eyes. He has on a dark blue shirt and a white jacket with the sleeves rolled up. The jacket had a stripe of yellow at the top, blue in the middle, and was outlined with red. His voice was soft and unsure, as if he thought his talking was annoying to people and he was sorry about it.

"What did the person look like?" Yusei asked hurriedly. "H-He was dressed in all black, from head to toe," the blue-haired boy replied. "Thanks!" Yusei said. Then he turned and ran in the direction the guy had pointed to. "W-Wait! I'll come with you!" the blue-haired boy stuttered, running after him.

Yusei saw a figure in the distance wearing all black. _That must be the guy!_ He thought. He continued to chase him, and he was catching up. The figure ducked into an alleyway. Yusei followed, the blue-haired boy right behind him, not making a sound.

"Hello?!" Yusei called, looking around. He didn't see anybody. "I could have sworn I saw him go down here…" he muttered. Yusei had his back turned to the blue-haired boy, so he didn't see the dark figure emerge from the shadows and walk to him. It handed the boy something, Yusei's belt, and then it sank quietly into the ground. The blue-haired boy silently put on the belt and took out the handcuffs. Then he quietly snuck behind Yusei.

Yusei was suddenly slammed into the wall as someone grabbed his right arm and put something around his wrist. It felt like… handcuffs. Yusei struggled as his other wrist was cuffed. "What the hell is going on?!" he spat, looking over his shoulder. He gasped. It was the blue-haired boy from earlier, but a change had come over him. His eyes were narrower and he wore a sadistic, almost evil smile. There was nothing shy about him now.

"You!" Yusei gasped, "What-! What's going on?!" Then Yusei noticed that the man was wearing his belt. "My belt!" Yusei exclaimed, "It was _you!_" "Indeed it was," said the man, his voice stronger than before, "Thanks for the handcuffs. It made catching you easier than I though." "What do you want from me?!" Yusei hissed, "My money?! My deck?! Why didn't you just steal them when you had the chance?!" The man took hold of Yusei's face, and Yusei shivered. His hands where like ice!

"Money? Deck? Now, what would I want with those?" he chuckled. He took his other hand and pulled back Yusei's jacket collar. Then he put his nose close to Yusei's neck and sniffed it. "Mmmmm~ I've got a good catch tonight!" he praised himself. Yusei's eyes widened. "_You're_ the vampire!" he gasped. A chuckle came from deep in the man's throat. "Now, whatever gave you _that_ idea?" he mused, letting go of Yusei's jacket collar. "Why are you doing this?!" Yusei hissed. The man frowned. "Vampires have needs too," he said. "When _you're_ hungry, _you_ go to the store and get food, right? Well, when vampires are hungry, they go out and get food too. A human killing a cow or a fish to eat it is no different, except vampires don't _have_ to kill their prey. And then the prey's memory is erased, so it doesn't even remember." "Yeah, well, humans don't rape their food before they eat it!" Yusei snapped. The vampire gave a crooked smile. "I… have a hard time keeping those two things separate," he said, "But don't worry, I make sure everyone enjoys their experience, not that they remember it afterwards… But it's not rape if they like it and beg for more, right?" "You're sick!" Yusei spat. The vampire sighed. "I can't help it," he said, "The blood of a sexually pleasured human is the type I drink. It' simply the best! Their blood temperature rises and their heart beats fast, creating such a tasty reaction~"

Without warning, the blue-haired vampire hugged Yusei from behind, sticking both hands down Yusei's pants. Yusei gasped and blushed furiously. The vampire's touch was unlike any other's. He felt a strange sensation tingle on his skin in his most sensitive area. "S-Stop!" Yusei stuttered, "I-I'll scream! I'll scream, and people will hear! Someone will come!" "Hm…" said the blue-haired vampire, pulling his hands out of Yusei' pants, "Well, we can't have that, now can we?" He turned Yusei around so he was looking at him. Yusei found himself hypnotized in the vampire's soft, grey eyes. He was becoming drowsy. He slumped against the wall he was against, and the vampire caught him, and lifted him into his arms. Yusei forced himself to stay awake, but he couldn't move his body. He just stared blankly up at blue-haired vampire's face. "N-n-no…" he managed to choke out. The vampire smiled. Then he took a deep breath. "Ahhhhh… You smell _so_ good… I could just bite you here and now… but you're too good to just leave it at that. I want to hear you moan and scream and pant and beg for more~" He chuckled, and suddenly, Yusei realized that they were airborn. He shut his eyes, not wanting to see what was happening. Finally, he felt them land, and he was set down on something soft. He opened his eyes and found himself on a bed. Yusei sat up, the blood running out of his face. It finally hit him; he was going to be raped. _He was actually going to get raped._

The vampire got on the bed and began to advance on him. Yusei shrank back, his heart racing. "No, don't come any closer!" he yelled. The vampire chuckled. "You're so cute…" he murmured, still crawling towards him. "S-Stop!" Yusei pleaded," Fine, bite me! Drink my blood! But don't… please don't…" He couldn't even bring himself to say it. The vampire began to laugh, amused. "Don't be so scared," he said, "You'll like it, trust me. I've been doing this longer than you can imagine. I know how to please a human~" He began to undo Yusei's regular belt. Tear's formed in Yusei's eyes. It was really going to happen. To him. He was going to be violated, sexually abused. His virginity was going to be stolen from him. By a man. No, by a male vampire.

The vampire went to unzip Yusei's pants, but he saw how worked up his prey was getting. He leaned up and kissed him passionately. Yusei felt his mind go blank. All of a sudden, he was relaxed. The vampire's lips were gentle and cool. Yusei found himself leaning into the kiss. Then he pulled away and shook himself. _What am I doing?!_ He thought. But then the lips came again, and he was drawn to them like a magnet. Again, he pulled away, confused. _What am I doing?!_ But… he liked those lips. There was something about the kiss… something… deep. Yusei leaned forward and kissed him again. This time, the vampire pulled away. Yusei made a small whimper without realizing it. The vampire smiled. "See? I told you. This is _enjoyable_~" He began to kiss Yusei's neck, licking it thoroughly with his soft, cool tongue. Yusei let out a little moan. It felt good. His neck was tingling with a faint numbness. The vampire then put his hand up Yusei's shirt. The hand was cold, but in a soothing way. Yusei no longer felt afraid. Instead, he felt turned on. "H-Higher…!" he whispered. The vampire moved his hand up. "Mmmm…. Right there…" Yusei sighed. The vampire noticed that his hand was resting on the human's heart. The hard pulse was almost enough to make him snap. Something about this human was… different. He felt a strange feeling he had never experienced before… but what was it? There was something… something more meaningful than a tasty meal attracting him to this human. Some kind of… bond. But what was it?

"My name is Yusei," the human suddenly said, "What's yours?" "Hm? _My_ name?" the vampire said, "Well, I'm called many different things by many different species… but the name I was born with is… Bruno…" He usually didn't tell humans his real name, but something had compelled him to do so. "Bruno…" Yusei repeated. At the sound of Yusei uttering his name, Bruno pounced on him, putting his mouth to Yusei's neck. He made a hissing noise as fangs began to expand and protrude from his mouth. Yusei was startled by the sudden violence and began to whimper with fear. Bruno was breathing heavily, his cool breath sending chills down Yusei's neck. Suddenly, Bruno pulled away, panting, his fangs receding back into his mouth.

"Sorry…" he said, sitting back up, "I don't know what came over me… You said my name and I just… lost it…" Yusei just stared, wide eyed. "This has never happened before," Bruno continued, "There's just something about you… something that's… stimulating me…" Yusei continued to stare wildly. "W-Why didn't you bite me?" he asked softly. Bruno smiled. "You're not yet ripe enough," he told him, "Although your blood smells so unimaginably good and strong… but it could be even _better_! You're not yet at your peak. But I can fix that…"

Bruno took the handcuffs off Yusei and removed his jacket and shirt. Yusei didn't rebel at all. Bruno had conciliated him. "Alright Yusei… let's see what makes you _tick_…" Bruno began to kiss Yusei from his neck all the way down his chest and stomach. Yusei let out small little gaps and moans. When Bruno got to his stomach, Yusei lurched and let out a surprised gasp. "Ah! That tickles!" he gasped, "My stomach is sensitive…!" Bruno's smile widened. He ran his tongue right over Yusei's stomach. Yusei squirmed and laughed. "S-Stop…!" he gasped. "Hm… then maybe I should go a little _lower_…" Bruno said suggestively. He kissed down Yusei's stomach, feeling him twitch and lurch from being so sensitive. Bruno was enjoying this as much as Yusei was.

He made his way to where Yusei's pants began. Using only his mouth, the blue-haired vampire unbuttoned and unzipped Yusei's pants as though he had done this a million times and more. It was so sexy that Yusei moaned and immediately became hard. Bruno smiled and removed Yusei's pants. "Yusei, just tell me exactly what you want me to do at any time, and I'll do it. This is all about _you_, and making _you_ feel good. Your wish is my command." Yusei was silent. "Don't be shy~" Bruno teased him. He kissed the top of Yusei's erection still inside his boxers, causing Yusei to moan loudly. He grabbed Bruno's head and pushed it into him, his fingers running through Bruno's hair. _So that's what you want, is it?_ Bruno thought. He gently pulled Yusei's boxers down and off him. "Take your clothes off too~" Yusei said in a dreamy voice. Bruno smiled, giving off a small chuckle. "If that's what you want, then so be it." The vampire began to strip, but Yusei quickly stopped him. "No, let _me_," he said, sitting up. Bruno couldn't help but smile. "Sure, go ahead," he told him with a wink. Yusei smiled back. Then, he began undressing Bruno.

First, he slid Bruno's jacket off, and it gently slumped to the ground. Yusei decided that it was his turn to act sexy. He began to kiss Bruno's neck, and the vampire's breath hitched. He wrapped his arms around Yusei, putting one hand on the back of his head. "Nnnggh…" he moaned, closing his eyes. It had been a long, long time since someone else had played this part. He gladly and excitedly turned the dominance over to his prey. He loved the feeling of Yusei's lips and tongue on his skin.

Yusei then ran his own hand up Bruno's shirt. He heard Bruno let out a tiny gasp. Yusei felt the vampire's own heart beating, slow and hard. He noticed that his heart was located in the right side of his chest, not the left. He guessed that it must have just been a vampire thing. Yusei then proceeded to lift Bruno's shirt off him, and Bruno lifted his arms in the air so he could get it off. Yusei admired the sight of Bruno shirtless. He then reached down and undid Bruno's belt (Bruno had long since removed Yusei's weapon belt). He wished he could unbutton and unzip Bruno's pants with his mouth like Bruno did to him, but Yusei wasn't sure he'd be able to, and he didn't want to make a fool of himself. It was going to be hard enough, seeing as Bruno already had an erection. But somehow, Yusei managed to remove Bruno's pants. He decided he would make up for the mouth thing by pulling Bruno's boxers off with his teeth. To add effect, Yusei made playful growling noises. Bruno laughed, enjoying every second. And then… both boys where completely exposed.

Bruno sat up and stared into Yusei's sparkling purple-blue eyes. Yusei reached out and pulled the vampire's head close to his, kissing him. Bruno slipped his tongue into Yusei's mouth. Yusei's mouth tingled strangely, and his own tongue became numb when it met with Bruno's. Yusei pulled away, a confused look on his face. "Sorry, I meant to warn you," the blue-haired vampire told him, "Vampire saliva is used to make human skin numb and heal bite wounds." "Itzahkai," Yusei said, talking funny from his tongue being numb. Bruno leaned forward and kissed Yusei all around his mouth and lips. Their breath intertwined. Bruno pushed Yusei down on the bed and hovered over him. They paused, each one admiring the sight of the other.

"You know… I… I've never felt this way about a human before…" Bruno suddenly said, looking away. "Before, it was all business; sexually stimulating a person in order to drink their blood at the peak of its flavor. But… for some reason… I… I want more than that from you… There's something deeper that's attracting me to you…" Yusei stared up at him. "I feel the same way…" he whispered. "I feel a deeper bond… a connection… between us…" Bruno bent down and began to kiss Yusei down his neck. Yusei wrapped his arms around the blue-haired vampire.

"Bruno… don't erase my memory…" Yusei whispered, "I want to remember this… I want to remember you…" "What good will the memory of me do you?" Bruno questioned him. Yusei thought about it. "You're right," he said, "The memory itself isn't doing anyone any good. So… stay with me." Bruno sat up. "W-What?" he said, confused. "Stay with me," Yusei repeated, "You… you can come live with me and my friends, Jack and Crow." "What do you mean?" Bruno asked. "You... you want me to live with you?!" Yusei sat up and stared right into his eyes, his face turning red. "I… I want you… to be my boyfriend…" Bruno blinked. Then he threw his head back and laughed. Yusei's face turned redder as he pouted. "What's so funny?!" he hissed angrily, feeling embarrassed. "You want _me_ to be your _boyfriend?!_" Bruno exclaimed with laughter. "Yes! That's what I said, isn't it?!" Yusei hissed. Bruno stopped laughing. "Yusei, I'm a vampire. I can't be your boyfriend." "Why not?!" Yusei snapped. "Okay, try explaining to your friends how we met and why we hooked up, let alone the bite marks on your neck! It won't take long until there's a mob of people carrying torches and pitchforks!" Yusei noticed that Bruno's expression wasn't angry, but sad. "N-No one would have to know!" Yusei argued desperately, "You can feed on me at night, and no one would ever have to know! I'll make it work, Bruno! _We'll_ make it work! Please! I… I love you!"

Bruno stared at Yusei, unable to believe what he had just heard. _Did Yusei just… say… he loved me?!_ "Yusei…" "I love you, Bruno," Yusei said, "I can feel it between us… the chemistry… the bonds… I-" But he was cut off by Bruno's kiss. He felt the vampire wrap his arms around him and embrace him in a tight hug. "I love you too…" He whispered in Yusei's ear. The words were foreign to him. He had never said them to anyone and meant it so much. "So… will you be my boyfriend?" Yusei asked again softly. Bruno smiled and let out a small chuckle. "Yes, I'll be your boyfriend," he replied.

Suddenly, Bruno remembered Yusei's reaction earlier when he had kissed his erection. Without warning, Bruno let go of Yusei, shrank back, and took Yusei into his mouth all the way as if he were a trained expert. Yusei was so taken by surprise that he ejaculated prematurely with a gasp. It didn't even faze Bruno. He swallowed it without a second thought. "Aaah…! B-Bruno…!" Yusei panted. The sensation was indescribable. Bruno's vampire spit was making him numb and tingly in his most sensitive area. It was unlike anything he had ever felt in his whole life. He clutched at the bed sheets, trying not to let himself lose it. Not yet. He wanted to drag this out as long as possible, to bask in these feelings forever.

Bruno didn't stay like that for long. He didn't want Yusei to be numb for too long, and the longer he kept him in his mouth, the longer his saliva's effect would last. He ran his soft tongue around Yusei one last time before lifting his head up, a trail of gooey substance connecting Yusei to his mouth. Yusei was beginning to sweat. Bruno swallowed the contents of his mouth and was instantly refreshed and clean, like he had brushed and gargled several times. It was a natural thing vampires could do, since their "food" was so messy and stank to humans. Bruno used this to his advantage with Yusei as he began to kiss him again. Yusei didn't even think twice about what had just been in Bruno's mouth.

Suddenly, Bruno stopped. "Are… are you ready?" he asked Yusei in a voice barely above a whisper. "You're going to feed on me now?" Yusei asked. "Well, yes and no… There's something that comes just before that… But I won't do it if you're not ready…" He shrank back a little. It was the first time he'd ever given a human a choice in their fate. "I'm ready for anything with you," Yusei told him with a blush, and Bruno smiled. "Just letting you know," Bruno said, "there's a 95% chance that you'll pass out while I'm feeding on you…" "That's okay," Yusei told him, "Morning will come faster for me then." He was looking forward to waking up next to Bruno. "Also," Bruno said, "I… I won't be a vampire when you wake up…" "Huh? What do you mean?" Yusei asked, confused. "Vampire's powers only work when the sun goes down," Bruno explained, "So during the day, I'm like any other human. That's where the myths about vampires not being able to go out in sunlight came from." "Oh, I get it," Yusei said. "Also I act differently," Bruno went on, "Remember the stuttering, blushing me from earlier? That's my human act. It makes human think I'm cute and harmless, and lures them in. So that's probably how I'll act around your friends." "Ah, that explains it," Yusei chuckled, "It's a very cute act." Bruno smiled. Then, he held Yusei close as he laid on top of him. He felt Yusei's strong, rhythmic heart beat against him. It was driving him crazy, begging Bruno to sink his teeth into Yusei' flesh and extract his heart's precious liquid.

"Are you ready Yusei?" Bruno asked, and Yusei nodded. Yusei knew what was coming, and he accepted it. He was ready to give up his innocence to Bruno. Bruno kissed him as he began to spread out Yusei's legs. He lifted up Yusei a bit to get a better angle. And then, he began to push inside him.

At first, it was a little uncomfortable and foreign to Yusei, but he was quickly overcome with shivers of pleasure. He gasped, trying to keep himself under control. "Aaaaah…!" he moaned, unable to keep quiet. "Am I hurting you?!" Bruno exclaimed, stopping. "N-No…! Don't stop…!" Yusei begged. Bruno smiled, then continued to push deeper until he was completely inside. Vampires were naturally cold, whereas humans were naturally warm. Therefore, Yusei felt a soothing coldness spread out inside him, while Bruno felt a pleasurable warmness engulfing him. It was pure magic.

The magical sensation increased drastically when Bruno began to thrust himself in and out of Yusei. The very sudden drastic changes in temperature were indescribable to the two boys. Although it was like this every time Bruno had fed on a human, this time it meant so much more. Bruno began to pump Yusei in time with his thrusts. Yusei became very loud in his moans and gasps, throwing his head back and shutting his eyes. Bruno was able to bend over and began to lick his neck, numbing it, getting ready for the bite. "Aaaahhh…! B-Bruno…!" Yusei was amazed that the vampire was able to do so many things at once. "Yusei…" Bruno whispered in Yusei ear. Yusei couldn't take it anymore. With a loud gasp, he orgasmed, releasing his gooey white substance all over Bruno's hands and chest. At that very second, Bruno hissed, his fangs protruding, and he bit down into Yusei's neck. Yusei felt Bruno sink his fangs into him. It didn't hurt, but he could feel them, along with his hot blood running down his neck. Bruno lapped up the precious liquid greedily, vampire instinct taking over. He had never tasted blood this delicious in his entire centuries of life! He was so overwhelmed with feeding that he didn't notice when Yusei's eyes rolled back and his body became limp. He barely noticed his own release shoot inside Yusei. All he could focus on was drinking Yusei's blood.

Bruno knew the limit to how much blood he could drink of a human's in order not to damage him or her. He had to force himself to stop drinking. He was panting. He had barely stopped for breath. He licked Yusei wounds until they began to heal. He had to keep fighting himself to keep from biting Yusei again and sucking his body dry. He couldn't bear the thought of accidentally killing him! But his blood was so unimaginably good, he just wanted to drink until he exploded.

After a few minutes, he had calmed himself down and regained his composure. He saw that Yusei's body was bloody, so he began to lick him clean. This was a common thing for vampires to do, especially if the feed was good. When he was satisfied, he pulled back and took a good look at Yusei. He loved just looking at him. His body was flawless. He looked so peaceful, his chest rising and falling gently as he slept. Bruno smiled and laid down next to him, resting his head on Yusei's shoulder. Vampires didn't sleep, but Bruno closed his eyes, snuggling up to Yusei. He just wanted to lay like that until Yusei woke up.

Just until the sun rose.


End file.
